the tale of Abelard the strong
by Jaketheripper
Summary: An OC gets an assignment: hunt down the straw hats This is my way of appologizing to the character for not using him in the RP forum when I was in college
1. Chapter 1

The tale of Abelard the strong

By jaketheripper

It was a sunny day on fujioka island when a large cloaked figure walked into town.

A large tail with a single fin along the top dragged behind the figure, causing many to fall on accident and getting the figure many glares, the creature's great webbed feet thuddng as they hit the pavement.

The hood encompassed the head, so only the silvery fish eyes were visible, a large sword was lashed to the figure's back.

As you may have guessed, this figure didn't attract much positivity and people generally stayed away from him, but when he suddenly turned and looked to a fisherman who was selling, everyone fell silent and watched.

"How much for three lobsters and a box of tuna?"

The fisherman fumbled with his words, "uh...uh...that'll be...50 gold pieces?"

The figure dropped a bag of gold on the table and picked up the box with a large scaly and webbed hand, the lobsters on top, "thanks.''

"UB...uh...no problem.''

He left the man shaking as he moved on, another salesman grumbled as he passed, "god damn fish men.''

"F-fish men? You mean there are people born like that?" Asked the fisherman

"Oh yes, they live on uninhabited islands out in the sea and sometimes never leave the water.''

The thought made the man quake in his pants as the cloaked figure walked through the merchant square

"Never seen one decent enough to put on pants and a cloak though, or even earn gold.'' Said the salesman as an afterthought

The fish man walked to the edge of town by the water to his tent and took off his cloak

His torso was covered in armor plating, his head armored most of all to the point that his cleaver teeth were actually just bone that had overlapped from within his skull

Even his silver eyes were armored, his chest arms and back covered in the bony armor plating, dull claws showed that he never used them, his green skin showed he swam in salt water.

This is Abelard the strong, why do they call him the strong?

He's 9 feet tall and can stop a ship in motion with a single hand.

What does he do with his time?

He's a bounty hunter

He had just made his paycheck nailing a small time pirate

"The life of a king...king nothing. '

He ripped open the box and tossed several fish down his gullet, swallowing them whole

"Ahhh...good stuff.''

He tossed the lobsters into the pot over the camp fire' "num num num"

He swallowed a few more fish before checking on the lobsters, then eating some more fish.

"So Abelard, is this what you're reduced to?"

A fish tail hanging out of his mouth, he turned to the voice, there stood a girl in a cloak

"Crystal...''

"I have another assignment, pick it up in the morning, they'll be here around then.''

She hands him the flier, "the straw hat pirates?"

She nods and Abelard chuckled, "pay day city.''


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Abelard left his cloak on the shore as he slid into the water, sighing through his gills as water filled them

He began to swim, his great tail churning the water into a foam till he completely submerged, propelling him through the water at alarming speeds.

**on the thousand sunny**

luffy woke up to the smell of sanji's cooking, "hey...hey Nami...breakfast.''

The red head was in full snooze mode on top of him, the memory of last night flashing through luffy's head in an instant, "oh yea...that happened...uh...nami... Seriously getting hungry now.'' He shook her

She stirred and opened one eye, "morning.''

Luffy was drooling now, "breeeaaaakfaaast...''

She giggled and rolled off him, he made a mad dash out the door and she soon followed, they all arrived below decks for a nice meal, robin was sitting away from Zorro, looking dejected.

Sanji and chopper served the food and Franky laughed as usopp fell down the stairs coming to eat

Brook played a little tune on his accordian before everyone shushed him and began to eat

Before anyone could finish eating the ship lurched, sending everyone forward, "ah! Shit!"

luffy looked around and found usopp, "hey man, go see what that was.''

Usopp walked upstairs and looked over the side, "must've been a rock-GACK!"

There was a splash and everyone ran up to see what had happened, usopp was gone.

"Where'd he go?!" Zorro and brook drew their swords as Nami readied her staff, chopper ran below decks and Franky beefed up, sanji walked downstairs, "you guys take care of this, I'm out.''

Suddenly Franky spotted it, a sack floating out on the water, "hey! What's that!?"

The splash was clearly audible as the green armored creature jumped out of the water, using it's massive body as a missile and slamming into Franky, knocking him into the water, luffy's jaw dropped, "holy shit...''

The crew ran over to the side to see if their crew member was OK, only to see the m,massive creature swimming back over to the other bag carrying another bag

"What the hell is that thing!?"

The great tail churned the water and fluffy shuddered, "its using our weakness against us.''

"Your weakness.'' Says Zorro, "I'm going after that thing.''

He ran off the side and fell into the water.

It wasn't long before another bag joined the other two on the raft on the horizon

"Holy shit...,holy shit.'' Robin's many arms twirled "we gotta wait for the thing to get up on to the deck, we can't do anything otherwise...''

Luffy growls, "fire some damn cannons!'

Brook runs below decks, suddenly the ship gets rammed, there's a cracking sound and the fish man leapt on to the deck, his gigantic hands clenched and his massive armored head glistening as he gnashed his cleaver like teeth

Fluffy let's loose on him, pummeling him and forcing him to the edge of the deck where Abelard dug his hands into the wood, "grrrrr"

"Second gear.''

luffy cut loose on Abelard, pummeling his tough shell and putting it to the test, "damn it.'' Thought luffy, "he knows I can't drop anything too drastic, we're on our ship.''

Luffy dashed directly next to him, "what are you!? Ive seen fish men but damn, you're huge.''

Nami's turn to let lose, firing blast after blast of air at Abelard.

Letting out a roar, Abelard grabbed luffy with surprising speed and threw him at Nami, sending them both overboard

Robing began to grab Abelard, only to have him walk closer and closer to her, "I am Abelard the strong and you are WEAK!"

suddenly Luffy's gear third elephant gun appeared over the side of the deck, smacking into Abelard, sending him deep into the ship's underbelly and knocking him unconcious


End file.
